


with a thousand sweet kisses, i'll cover you

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: a series of drabbles from the kiss prompt list, originally uploaded to tumblr





	1. our lips are like glue (i think i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> jumping on the bandwagon with the kiss prompts! i love all of these and am excited to have some prompts to help me keep writing as the semester picks up. :)
> 
> title for the collection comes from i'll cover you from rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap. -- requested by two lovely anons
> 
> title from glue by fickle friends

 

 

For the most part, Dog Party 2016 is a carbon copy of previous detective only getaways. Vacation Terry has his rainbow robe on and his fanny pack stocked with everything from playing cards to pez dispensers. Gina’s convinced Charles to let her have the master bedroom.  Hitchcock and Scully have already gone through two family sized bags of Cheetos. And there are exactly 12 bottles of wine and an equal amount of vodka AND tequila, several of which have already been consumed. It’s familiar and relaxing. It’s everything a mini vacation should be.

 

There is, however, one major difference between this and all other previous detective weekends; well technically two major differences. And those two differences are currently curled up in an armchair making what can only be described as googly eyes at each other as the other detectives sit around the couch, taking bets over who will win the next round of quarters.

 

In their defense, Jake and Amy have been dating for precisely three months and they like each other a lot, okay?

 

Besides, it’s not like they _meant_ to separate themselves from the group. It’s just that there were only so many spots in the living room. It was only natural that Amy offer to sit on her boyfriend’s lap. They were being good friends, the most considerate co-workers this side of the Manhattan Bridge. So, after forcing Charles to swear not to make it weird, Amy settles herself onto Jake’s lap, curling her legs onto the couch and her head into his chest while Jake lazily drapes an arm across her waist. Almost immediately Amy feels the two glasses of wine from dinner make her head go slightly fuzzy while her eyelids start to feel three times heavier than usual. She’s just allowed her eyes to close when a soft, low voice vibrates against her ear.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna fall asleep on me, Santiago?” Jake’s breath tickles against her ear.

 

“Nope.” Amy sighs, shaking her head against his collarbone. “Just comfy. And happy.”

 

She feels his smile widen. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Mmhm.” She scoots further into his lap and wraps her arm around his, her eyes still closed. “You’re the comfiest chair ever.”

 

“Well that just might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

Amy scoffs. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

“Too late,” he says. His free hand finds its way into her hair and tracing lazy patterns the way he knows she likes. Amy can’t help the tiny shiver that runs down her spine. He really is _so good_ with his hands. “I’ve already added ‘best chair in the universe’ to the top of my resume. After I’m done with you I have a meeting with Ikea to discuss my brand deal and furniture line.”

“Oh my gooood,” Amy groans, finally opening her eyes to give him a proper Santiago eyeroll to see Jake giving her a cheeky close-lipped grin. “You’re such a weirdo, you know that?”

 

“Yes, but I’m your weirdo,” he says proudly, leaning down to meet her lips with his.

 

“And don’t you forget it.” Amy reflexively brings her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer still as she parts her lips and invites him in. She can feel him smile against her before fully committing to the cause, drawing out the kiss a bit longer than they ever would’ve attempted sober. They pull apart before Charles -- or anyone else for that matter -- catches them. Amy’s hand slides down to his chest, resting just over his heart, her eyes flickering back from his mouth to his own slightly dazed eyes. A surge of pride runs through her, knowing she has the power to render the ever-talkative Jake Peralta speechless. “You won’t forget that anytime soon, will you?”

 

Jake chuckles before planting another sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. “Amy Santiago, I couldn’t forget you even if I wanted to.”

 

Amy’s just about to respond when a blur of red wizzes right past her cheek. Both her and Jake whip around to see Rosa smirking right at them with one eyebrow raised.

 

“Alright, lovebirds. Either come play the game or get a room. No one wants to watch you two make out like horny teenagers all night.”

 

Charles pops his head out from behind Terry. “I actually don’t mind at all --”

 

The little interruption is all the motivation Amy needs to spring off Jake’s lap. But before she can go too far she feels a hand pull her back. She turns just in time for Jake to give her one final kiss. “First to win at quarters gives the other a backrub?”

 

Amy’s eyes light up. He really does know her.

 

“You’re so on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments if ya wanna, i always try to respond :)


	2. wherever i go (you will bring me home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46: lingering kiss before a long trip apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amy takes jake to the airport and gets a bit of ptsd from all their sad, awful trips to the airport (ie florida and prison) so ofc jake comforts her like the rockstar husband he is.
> 
> title from sweet creature by harry styles

As soon as Amy sees the sign welcoming to JFK a chill runs down her spine along with an intense need to take her husband’s hand into her own. She does just that, reaching across the center console to take the hand that was previously resting on his thigh and bring it over to her lap. She tries to concentrate on her senses, to feel and see Jake’s hand in hers, to hear him humming to the radio, even smell his favorite aftershave; to concentrate on the fact that he’s  _ here _ . He’s going to Dallas but he’s coming back to her. He’s safe now. 

 

Even a year later it’s still hard to believe sometimes.

 

Amy’s so focused on panic prevention she doesn’t notice that Jake keeps shooting fleeting glances in her direction, doesn’t see his eyes go from excited to concerned in a matter of seconds.

 

“Ames,” he says, yet loud enough to break Amy out of her trance. She glances up, trying -- and failing -- to look nonchalant.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Of course I’m okay!” Amy exclaims with a little  _ too  _ much enthusiasm. She’s still clutching his hand as she turns one-handed into the airport and begins to follow the signs for Departures. “I am one hundred percent a-ok. Totally fine.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jake says sarcastically. “And I can one hundred percent, totally tell you’re lying. Spill, Santiago.”

 

Amy groans, equal parts hating and loving how much her husband knows her. 

 

“It’s just,” she starts, keeping her eyes trained on the road. “Between the trips to Florida and South Carolina, I’ve come to really hate the airport.”

 

Almost instantly Jake’s eyes change once again, this time from concern to complete understanding. For most people the airport is a place of excitement and anticipation. But they’ve had too many flights where goodbye could mean forever. Too many flights that have led to heartbreak and uncertainty. 

 

Amy can’t help but look over to see him giving her a sweet yet slightly worried look. He knows. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asks.

 

“Because!” she exclaims. “You have been so excited for this trip with your sister. I wanted to be supportive. I  _ am  _ supportive. And I want to be a normal wife who takes her husband to the airport because that’s what wives do for their husbands. I don’t want to keep being scared I’ll drop you off one day and never see you again,” she adds, her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“Babe…” Jake starts, squeezing her hand before letting go to wipe the tears that had started to form away from her eyes. “I don’t have to go, you know. We can turn around right now and spend the weekend eating wonderfully crappy Chinese food and watching Friends reruns.”

 

As enticing as idea sounds -- seriously, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend a weekend if she tried -- Amy immediately dismisses the idea. 

 

“I love you so much, but no way. You’ve been planning this for months. Besides, I’ve got that larceny case to work out and I’m seeing Esteban on Saturday. I’ll be fine,” she says in an attempt to assure him. Jake’s not easily convinced.

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Positive,” she confirms, her voice watery but firm as she searches for a spot in the drop-off lane. “I don’t want you to worry about me.”

 

“You’re the best,” he says before grazing her cheek with his thumb. “Besides, it’s just three days and then I’ll be home.” Now it’s Jake’s turn to comfort her as he runs his hand down her arm and once again takes her hand. “I’m coming home,” he repeats.

 

Amy lets out a shaky sigh as she pulls into the gate behind a taxi. She puts the car in park and looks over to see Jake giving her the sweetest, most reassuring smile. Good  _ god,  _ she loves that man. “I know,” she says softly. “And you don’t know how happy that makes me.”

 

“Probably almost as happy as it makes me,” Jake grins. 

 

“Doubt it.” Amy narrows her eyes, but she can’t help but smile as she watches him literally wink at her before climb out of the car. 

 

Shaking her head she follows suit and steps out of the car, moving slowly and deliberately towards the sidewalk in order to put off the inevitable goodbye. Jake, too, takes his time, fiddling with the strap on his bag before finally pulling it out of the trunk and setting it on the curb. As soon as she’s in reach Jake grabs her hand and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“I’ll see you in three days,” he murmurs. 

 

Amy nods up at him, throwing her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him. Instantly Jake leans into her, deepening the kiss as he runs his hands up her back and into her hair. Neither of them rush through the kiss, each taking their time to take in the other before finally parting. Amy smiles before pecking his lips one last time. “Three days.”

 

Unlike their normal goodbyes there’s a tenderness to their touch, a physical promise to return that Amy knows Jake will never, ever break if he can help it. And it’s with that knowledge that she’s able to pull back and hand Jake his suitcase. She waits by the car as he walks towards the entrance, waving back at him once more before he disappears behind the tinted automatic doors.

 

“Three days,” she whispers.

 

She can hardly wait.


	3. i'll tell you one thing (it's always better when we're together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40: A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and sweet honeymoon make out sesh for your saturday night! requested by a few lovely anons, thanks friends!
> 
> title from better together by jack johnson (also realized each of these fics has a parentheses in the title so apparently thats a thing for this series lol)

 

“I think we’ve found heaven.”

 

Amy opens her eyes and turns her head against the plush white chaise to see Jake grinning at her, his eyes practically closed in what can only be described as honeymoon bliss. In the last few days his freckles have come out in full force, making him even more irresistible than usual. Amy slides her sunglasses to the top of her head and smiles back at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jake raises his eyebrows before lowering his own sunglasses so they’re resting on the tip of his nose. “Well, let’s see here. I’m currently laying on the most comfortable chaise in the entire world that’s overlooking the most beautiful beach in the entire world. There’s a mango mojito on this here table inside a coconut. I saw a freaking turtle this morning. And I’m doing all of this with the most beautiful, badass wife who, by the way, dressed up as Holly Gennero not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES in the span of a week.” He lifts said mango mojito up and takes a dramatic slurp. “So yeah, I think I’m in heaven.”

 

“All very true. I didn’t think there’d be sunburns in heaven though,” Amy teases, her eyes falling on Jake’s bright pink shoulders. Try as he might to stay on top of his sunscreen application, the Mexican sun was no match for her husband’s pale complexion. 

 

“If that’s the price I have to pay to spend two weeks in heaven with you, I’ll take it,” he says with a shrug. 

 

“Awww. And here I thought I was the one with the cheesy lines.” Amy feels her heart flutter as she throws her legs over the side of the chair and stands up, stretching her arms and relishing the soft sand beneath her feet. 

 

Jake had a point; if she hadn’t booked the flights and hotel herself, she’d think she was dreaming. This has to be pretty damn close to heaven.

 

Jake wiggles his eyebrows, giving her an adorable smirk before sliding his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose. “Just you wait, my darling wife. I have a whole lifetime of cheesy lines stored in the back of my noggin.”

 

Amy grins before planting herself on the side of Jake’s chair, giving in to her ever present need to be as close to her husband as possible. She nudges his hip with hers. “Oh you do?” 

 

“Le duh,” he says, retaliating by poking her in the side. She gasps, looking up to see his eyes sparkling with an all too familiar mix of competitiveness and utter adoration as the distance between them continues to close. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, Santiago.”

 

He leans over and gives her a sweet, almost reflexive kiss, lingering just long enough to rekindle the desire that had been keeping them in the bedroom for the majority of their trip. Instinctively Amy brings her hand to the back of his neck, guiding them both down so they’re resting on their sides against the back of the chair. Jake slides his hand around her waist and up her back, tickling her exposed skin and eliciting a sigh from his  _ very  _ content wife. He takes this as an invitation to sneak in his tongue, using it to open her mouth a bit further and deepen this kiss.  Amy wraps her leg around his, wanting to eliminate any space between them as she presses herself against him. Their sunglasses clack against each other, but neither of them have the patience to stop long enough to remove them. 

 

Somewhere deep inside Amy’s brain she knows they should ease up, that there are people all around them on this resort but she just can’t seem to bring herself to care. She’s on a fucking beach in Mexico, listening to the waves crash and feeling the sun beam down on her and her super dorky, ridiculously hot husband. Of course she’s gonna make out with him.

 

Eventually, though, they do come up for air. Amy rests her forehead against Jake’s as she rubs her thumb against his cheek.

 

“I love being your wife,” she whispers. Jake lets out an airy laugh before kissing the tip of her nose.

 

“And I love being your husband.”


	4. what a privilege to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43: kiss on the top of the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sweet baby floof for your monday!
> 
> title from life by sleeping at last

 

 

It’s still dark outside when Amy wakes up.

 

The hospital room is almost completely black, save for the various flashing lights coming from the machines on either side of her bed and the sliver of lamplight shining through the space between the curtain and the window’s edge. Outside said window the street is still littered with costume-clad crazies. The sounds of cars whooshing past and inebriated chatter float up from below as people flit from party to party on this seemingly normal Halloween night.

 

Little do they know tonight is no ordinary night at all. The tiny bundle situated in bassinet directly next to Amy’s bed is proof of that. From her vantage point Amy can just make out the baby’s profile, her adorable little nose outlined in the glow from outside while her chest rises and falls ever so slightly as she sleeps. Amy’s heart swoops down into her stomach, making her want to laugh and cry and possibly vomit all at the same time.

 

That’s her daughter.

 

That’s the very same baby who spent the last 38 weeks living inside her, who poked her side every morning when it was time for breakfast and seemed to dance every time Jake opened his mouth to sing. She’s only been in the outside world for -- Amy checks the clock -- seven and a half hours but already Amy knows her. She knows her daughter more intimately, more intensely than she’s ever known anyone in her entire life and it’s slightly terrifying but so, so amazing. Her heart now lives outside her chest, now thrives inside its own living, breathing, and currently sleeping being that’s wrapped in a pumpkin-spotted blanket.

 

After quickly peering over to see Jake still passed out on his own cot (she loves that man to pieces but after pushing a baby out of her vag she needed every part of that tiny hospital bed to herself, thank you very much) Amy slowly, _slowly_ sits up and leans over to get a better look at the baby. Her baby. Zoey.

 

 _Wow_.

 

A pair of alert eyes look back at her. Apparently Amy’s not the only one awake.

 

“Well, hello there.” Amy smiles down at Zoey as she scrunches her nose. She runs her finger over the baby’s cheek. “You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Zoey gives a tiny grunt in response, squirming a bit now that she’s more awake.

 

Amy takes this as her cue to carefully scoop her daughter up and cradle her to her chest. For a moment they stare at each other, mother and daughter both drinking in every one of the other’s features as if this is the only chance they’ll ever get. Zoey blinks, and Amy swears there’s a flash of recognition reflected in her baby’s eyes.

 

“You know me, don’t you?” she whispers. “You know I’m your mama.”

 

It’s in that exact moment Zoey wiggles an arm free of her blanket, waving up at her mom. Amy giggles, taking full advantage and offering her pinky to the baby who promptly wraps her entire hand around said finger.

 

“Say yeah, we know each other. Man, you’ve got a good grip, baby.” Amy waves her pinky up and down and with it Zoey’s entire arm. “Your dad may try to tell you that you get that from him but don’t listen. Your upper body strength is all Santiago.”

 

“You spreading lies about me already?” Jake’s groggy voice murmurs from the other side of the bed.

 

Amy turns to see her husband propped up on his elbows, the thin hospital blankets still draped around his shoulders. His hair is bordering on Einstein level of crazy and one cheek has a thick imprint from the crease in his pillowcase, making him look equal parts ridiculous and adorable.

 

“Oh I would never,” Amy says with a dramatic shake of the head.

 

Jake scoffs. “Somehow I don’t believe you. Did you sleep at all?”

 

“A couple hours I think? I haven’t been up long. You?”

 

“About the same. Zoey fell asleep like ten minutes after you did, and once I finally tore my eyes off of her I laid down and conked out the second my head hit the pillow.” Jake rolls onto his side and off the cot, raking his hand through his hair as he pads over to the far side of Amy’s bed. His smile widens the second his eyes land on Zoey. “How is she?”

 

“Same as before.” Amy grins back at him before returning her gaze to the baby still content in her arms. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

She feels him lean down and press his lips to the top of her head, lingering long enough for her to close her eyes and revel in the peacefulness of the moment.

 

(Good god, when did she get so _cheesy_?!)

 

(She knows the answer to that -- she became a giant mushball of emotion exactly seven hours and forty minutes ago.)

 

Jake sits down beside her, his hip brushing against hers as he runs the back of his finger over Zoey’s cheek. “I still can’t believe she’s _ours_ ,” he whispers, his voice saturated with awe.

 

Amy sighs, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I know. I still can’t believe she came out of me.”

 

“Now that I can believe, but only because I saw it with my own eyes. You were amazing.” Again Jake moves to kiss her hairline.

 

“Thanks,” she says, just in time to look up at Jake so he kisses her lips instead. The kiss is soft and tender, a perfect start to their first morning as a family of three.

 

A loud whoop followed by a chorus of squeals from outside causes them both to jump and break apart. Amy can’t help but roll her eyes at the presumed chaos unfolding outside their window.

 

“And to think you used to hate Halloween,” Jake murmurs with a close-lipped smile, punctuating the sentence with one final peck to the tip of her nose.

 

Amy returns his smile before bringing her gaze back down to the baby now fighting sleep in her arms. Jake’s right; six years ago Halloween was her least favorite holiday by far. But now, between Jake’s epic proposal and Zoey’s even more epic entrance into the world, there’s no question that October 31st is now the best day of her life.

 

She leans down and nuzzles Zoey’s cheek with her nose.

 

“I think it’s finally grown on me.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've had a url switch over on good ole tumblr dot com so come chat with me @arnie-santiago


End file.
